villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Haido
Haido (in Japanese: ハイド, Haido) is a warlord and the main antagonist of the Naruto film Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone Gelel. He was obsessed with his vision of obtaining world peace by means of mass murder and manipulated many people, including, Temujin into doing his plan. He was voiced by Akio Nojima in the Japanese version, and by Douglas Rye in the English dubbed version. Personality Haido was a violent man who justified his violence and warmongering with the ideals of doing for world peace. In his earlier appearance during the film, Haido showed an affable and welcoming demeanor to his minions and new people, like Naruto Uzumaki. Haido believed that bloodshed, violence, and sacrifices were necessary towards his vision of world peace. However, when things started to not go his way, Haido became angry at the idea that the stone may not be obtained. Towards the climax of the film, Haido revealed his true nature as a sadist who confessed to killing Temujin's parents and manipulating him all along so that it can bring him to getting the stone of gelel. Haido also had a manipulative personality by instilling his principles into his men and making them carry out mass murder for his cause. Haido is also intolerant to disobedience by how he lashed out at Temujin who stood in his way when he attempted to murder Kahiko. Haido did not care about the level of anguish and pain he caused and was only concerned with obtaining power for himself. Biography In the past, Haido formed his organization. He traveled to a village where Temujin lived and laid waste to it by causing a war which ended up killing countless people. When he encountered a destitute young Temujin by himself near a pile of rubble, he mocked him. Haido later appeared in front of Temujin (this time, without wearing a hood) and told him about his dream of starting a utopia and accepting the boy into his organization. Since Temujin have been a member of Haido's force, he held a special power that Haido liked and kept him as a powerful asset to his organization. The weaker children, however, were turned into soldiers by having them become armored men. Haido sent his forces out to attack the Land of Wind. The Sand ninjas fought them until Gaara came to defeat many of his men. Haido's forces retreated after the battle. Haido later appeared in his tower where Temujin introduced Naruto to him. Upon his introduction, Haido told Naruto about his goals of world peace and encouraged him to join his organization. Nerugui, the ferret, that Naruto had in his possession scowled at Haido sensing the evil in him. Temujin and Naruto soon left to deal with a situation outside. After gathering more information on the stone of gelel, Temujin abducted Kahiko and sent him to his tower. Haido appeared and was about to get Kahiko until Shikamaru trapped him with his shadow technique. Haido told everyone that he wanted world peace even though he intentionally went about it through warfare. When Kahiko told everyone the stone may not be accessible, Haido became furious and broke out of the Shikamaru's shadow technique, attacked Naruto, and went after Temujin and Kahiko to the dungeon to where the power of the stone was at. While pursuing Temujin and Kahiko, Haido appeared and attempted to murder Kahiko when he got the power. Temujin stopped Haido's attack and questioned him on his ideals, to which Haido became frustrated at Temujin's defiance. When Naruto appeared, Haido laughed and gleefully confessed to murdering Temujin's parents and using the latter as a pawn. With the power that he acquired, Haido transformed into a more powerful form and attacked Temujin. Haido prepared to kill Naruto, Temujin, and Kahiko. During his battle with Naruto he overwhelmed Naruto and nearly killed everyone until Haido's armored men shielded them from his attack. Disappointed at how the children turned against him, he resumed his fight against Naruto until the latter attacked him with a rasengan. Haido recovered with the power of the stone of gelel and fought Naruto until the latter destroyed his defenses and gelel power source with the demon-fox rasengan and gelel rasengan and incapacitated Haido with the gelel rasengan. Because of the severity of the gelel rasengan burrowing a hole into Haido's chest, he succumbed to his injuries. With the source of life energy from the stone leaking out, Temujin nearly sacrificed himself to banish the power to a void. As a result, Haido's body was swept into the void along with the power from the stone of gelel. Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Liars Category:Opportunists